Secrets That Aren't Secrets Anymore
by Usako and Mamo-chan aka Batty
Summary: Title is self explanatory. This story is being made up as I go along so bear with me, ok? Also, it's not the usual 'everyone finds out about the Scout's identities' story, there's a deeper plot in it. I would appreciate it if you guys would please review.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to Camila, Emma O. and all my friends, supporters/reviewers. You guys are awesome! There are two many to write you all up but you know who you guys are!

Dislaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Duh. Morons.

The sun shone through a bedroom window onto two figures, one figure was leaning over the other.

Poke. The sleeping blonde girl didn't move.

Poke. This time she rolled over onto her back in her sleep at the harder pressure to her ribs.

"Sere darling. You have school this morning." The man's warm, breath tickled the teen's ear. No change in position. The older man grinned evilly as he straddled her waist and used one arm to pin her hands above her head and began tickling her.

The 15 year old started to awake when she felt someone on top of her and panicked. On instinct she used all her strength to push the man off of her. Not expecting her actions the man fell off the bed with a loud and heavy 'thud.' She cautiously looked over her bed to see the man shaking his head in amusement.

"Note to self, never wake up you up like that again." He grumbled from the floor as the bedroom door opened to reveal two worried adults. The pair froze in their spots. Serena was on her hands and knees on her bed facing the door while Darien was about to stand up. Both had wide, horror filled eyes.

"Serena are you al- Who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's room!" The man in his late forties hollered when both parents saw Darien.

Darien had opened his mouth to answer when the sound of a old, familiar tune Serena and Darien hadn't heard for months started to play. Equally confused the soul mates followed the sound and saw the culprit on Serena's dresser.

"No way!" The pair gasped in astonishment. As Darien picked it up the music stopped.

"It's real." He answered his girlfriend's unasked question.

"But how?" Serena whispered as she examined the Star Locket as well from Darien's side. They only remembered the elder Tsukino's presence when Irene pointed out Serena's see-through nightwear causing Ken to go ballistic.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: Thank you so much to my first reviewer of this story silverangel4567! Everyone who reads this please check out her stories if you haven't already, they're fabulous!

Serena and Darien snapped out of their thoughts about how the locket had ended up on Serena's dressing table.

"There's nothing I haven't seen before." Darien murmured as a flashback of Prince Diamond's attempt to hurt Serena caused the couple to tightly hold the other's hand in security.

"WHAT?!" Ken hollered and even Irene's expressions turned to ones of a person preparing to commit permanent, bodily harm.

Luckily Serena's phone rang. Lounging on her bed she answered the little blue cell phone. "Hello?" Unknown to the blonde, her nightgown had hitched up to her waist.

"Serena have you heard the news this morning?" Mina's voice trembled in her ear causing the moon princess to turn serious and sit straight up.

"No, what's wrong?" A sense of foreboding overcame the girl.

"Half an hour ago one of the buildings which holds the third largest company in Juuban collapsed killing the 250 people inside it instantly." Serena gasped in horror. "That's not all, seconds before it collapsed, satellites caught a huge violet energy ball collide with the building. Looks like we have a new enemy on our hands. Reckon we would still fit in our uniforms?" She half-joked.

Serena sighed. "If the last group is anything we should go by, we have a war. Call everyone. We're going to meet at Raye's straight after school."

Mina gulped. "Everyone?"

"Everyone. If they have problems with that, remind them of who I am and where we are." Mina cut off the connection as she followed her orders. Serena's eyes were as hard as ice and her stance like a warrior's when she turned to her soul mate and parents.

"Darien, can we go to you-know-where this afternoon?"

"Sure. He won't mind as long as we don't disrupt him too much." The black-haired man replied. Serena winced.

"I just hope Amara and Seiya don't get into a fight. We can't afford any unnecessary bloodshed."

"Just what are you lot planning to do?" Ken asked.

"What we plan and what we do are two totally different things. Our aims are the same, yet somehow our plans generally never seem to work." Serena quoted from what King Endymion had said 4 months before. Darien groaned at the knowledge of him having purple hair in the maybe-not-so-distant future. Serena bounced of the bed to comfort her disturbed boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it! At least it won't be fluro- green." She pointed out before looking at the clock.

"EEEEKKKK! I ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES TO BE READY FOR SCHOOL!" She screamed before flying out of the room to have a shower.

Darien sighed. 'Some things will never change.' He thought as he remembered the 'good ol' days.'

"What is going on?" Sammy asked as he walked into the room. Unlike his sister, he was already ready for school. "Hey Darien, what's going on?"

'Nothing much, just Serena being her normal, Meatball- headed self. '

"I love you too hun." Serena said as she ran into her room with only her skirt, shoes and socks on. Her school shirt was fully undone, as she had forgotten to bring her bra into the bathroom. Opening up her drawers she tried to find a suitable bra to wear under her school uniform.

"Too pink…too flimsy…too dark…too big…too small…aha! Found it!" She muttered as she picked up a white sports bra and quickly put it on. She turned to see her mother standing with her head in her hands, her 12-year-old brother staring at her in shock, her father ready to explode at the 'show' his baby girl had performed and Darien backing away from two cats who had suddenly decided to murder the young doctor.

Realizing her actions, Serena gave a sheepish grin as she picked up Luna and Artemis unknowingly saving her prince's life. "Teeheehee. Oops."

Look, I've had over 100 hits and only one person has reviewed. Can you please take 30 seconds of your time to review? I want to know what you guys think of this story and whether or whether not you like the direction of the story, etc.


End file.
